Hiccup
by Httyd4eva
Summary: magic AU. Once upon a time there were three powerful sorcerers struggling to fit in with their villages, longing to find their places in the world. Upon arrival on the Isle of Berk these three who's destinies are intertwined shall not only discover themselves but secrets centuries old as well. Sometimes you need a little Hiccup. Warning: implied scenes, language and slash het ships
1. Chapter 1 The one, true prince

**OK :) so I kept my promise to myself and finished five stories before putting this up… I assume… so here are the warnings:**

 **Tags: (A few since I'm not entirely sure what all of them are) incest, pseudo-incest, violence, death, ocs, infidelity, language, slash, mpreg (possibly), other stuff… I'm not sure what else to write…**

 **Relationships (some): Toothless/Hiccup 3, Hiccup 3/Astrid, Thuggory/Hiccup 3(past), Thuggory/Camicazi, Snotlout/Astrid, Fishlegs/Ruffnut, Eret/Tuffnut, Hookfang/Stormfly, Belch/Barf, Belch/Meatlug, Furious/Hiccup 2, Thuggory/Camicazi, Hiccup 1/OCs, Wodensfang/Hiccup 1, Stoick/Valka, Grimbeard/Chinhilda(!past mentioned), Baldy(OC)/Carly(OC) (but not for a** _ **loooooooong**_ **time) .**

It had been fifteen years since I'd last been here. Berk. A land of peace and beauty. Who am I? you ask. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and this is my birth place.

For the past three centuries there has been a ban on practicing magic here, and my mother, knowing what I was, sent me to live with her relatives.

Ahhh, my mother. She was one of the unlucky few born without magic despite being from a magical line, not that her family resented her for it. No. They were OK with it, but she wasn't. No matter what they did, how kind they were to her, she always felt like an outsider, so she'd left to Berk, a place where, like most islands in the Archipelago, magic was banned.

There she'd met a man who loved her like she was the only person on the island… yeah, she found out a bit later that he was the Chief.

They settled down and had a baby together (me) and all was good, until she looked into my eyes, of course, and realized that I had magic in me.

So yeah, now I'm back. I've been told that currently my cousin is in line for the throne, which is great, really. I mean, I don't really intend on staying here long, I just want to know a bit about my home, get some answers and- yeah, my guardians were dead so now I was just wandering from place to place and I thought it'd be easier to find myself if I knew where my roots were and- shut up I know this is just a load of sentimental bullshit, so leave me alone.

I walk through the docks onto the cobblestone streets. I still have the money my grandparents had left behind when they died. It was a lot, so I'd had to hide it around the Archipelago under magical guard, but I knew it would run out eventually and then I'd have to get a job. They were modest people and only had about a thousand and a few hundred pieces of gold, with a few hundred copper, bronze and silver pieces here and there. There were a few pieces of jewelry, of course, but most were enchanted and others were heirlooms I could not bear to part with.

I check in at the inn. The price is seven gold pieces a week- see what I mean, that's _just_ for a room.

Speaking of jewelry, I have three of those enchanted pieces on me, as well as an heirloom. Three rings, and a chain. One of the rings, the heirloom, bears a crest on it, the crest of my grandparents', and my mother's, family. I should hope I get to meet her, it'd be a shame if I didn't. I heard she was quite beautiful.

.

I walk along a path, my blond hair flying behind me, and two rings on my hand. Wait- what do you mean, 'blond?'? I've always had blond hair, after all, I _am_ the son of Grimbeard the Ghastly and Chinhilda, of course I am blond!

Who's this 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third' you speak of? As far as I'm concerned there have only been two Hiccups in the Horrendous Haddock line, and I'm the second one!

Sighing, I continue walking towards the Chief's hut. The Chief is my father, Grimbeard the Great, but I personally call him Grimbeard the Ghastly because, what can I say, that man _is_ Ghastly.

When I was but a babe, ten years ago, my father placed me atop a hill for the dragons to eat, because that's what you're supposed to do with Hiccups, get rid of them, that is. Instead of being eaten, however, I was taken in by some very kind Seadragonus Giganticus Maximi and raised alongside another orphan, who unlike me was of their same breed. His name was Furious. Why? Because he was always angry.

Nevertheless, I love the guy. I still see him despite my father's ban on magic, which includes dragons, but because a few thousand years ago, a dragon was blessed by Freya to be able to turn human in order to see her human lover, a lot of dragons had been able to hide since many descended from the pair, and that included my _sorta_ brother.

I sigh again, I would much rather have Furious as my 'real' brother than my actual ones. They are the _worst!_ I absolutely hate them, oh _why_ couldn't he have placed _them_ on mountains as well? Oh yeah, but then I'd have to be Chief and that idea appalled me.

Oh yeah, and one more thing before I sign out…

I have magic.

.

I was currently facing a lot of hatred, being the black sheep of the island was, of course, always a factor playing into this, but then there was also the fact that I kinda, sorta accidentally burned down my father's fields.

How? You ask. I'm not quite sure yet. All I know is that it was kind of a cold day, and all I could think was, 'if only there was some fire here,' before the whole field around me burst into flames.

I'm still looking into this.

Nevertheless, my father is furious at me, and told me he had half a mind to leave me here while the rest of the village went and settled down in a new place, but couldn't because I was currently his only heir.

But it's not my fault. Things like this have been happening since I was born. I just think of something, want it _hard enough_ , and it happens.

I've nobody to tell, nobody I think will believe me, sometimes it's hard being the Hiccup, everyone thinks you're a nuisance, a waste of space. Nobody cares about you. Nobody.

We are sailing towards a new land. Somewhere big and luxurious. Somewhere I might be able to get some answers…

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **haha, wow, first chapter. So this is how I'm going to always do it. Hiccup 3, Hiccup 2, Hiccup 1. Also, this is going to be my first story with chapter titles XD so I'm really excited about that as well.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	2. Chapter 2 Burn

I can't wait until tonight. There's a huge feast at the Great Hall, but I've got no idea why.

I walk up towards the hall where I see them setting up a bunch of wood. I've never been to a feast on Berk, and I feel really excited.

The wind whips around my feet as I walk towards the forge to wait.

The forge? Ah, yes. I've met a man there, his name is Gobber, him and I get along pretty well, despite the fact that he keeps insisting he's seen me somewhere. Speaking of people I've met here, there are also a group of people roughly my age here, but I don't _really_ get along _that_ well with them. Not that there's anything wrong with either of us, it's simply just a lack of interest to get to know the other party.

Nevertheless, one of them, Astrid, and I get along OK. She helped me a bit when it came to settling down. She is the innkeeper's daughter and a pretty nice person. She showed me around Berk. It's quite beautiful, especially at sunset.

I say hi to Gobber and we begin a meaningless chat. Before long, the sun is fully down, and Gobber tells me we should probably get going.

We walk together towards the Hall, I feel my necklace is tingling, but I'm probably imagining it, only to find a crowd gathered outside it, in a ring around the alleged 'bonfire,' or what I'd assumed was one, accidentally bumping into a tall man who glares at me.

I get up on my tip-toes, wanting to see what is happening. I see a group of around five, big, burly men dragging along a struggling girl. The girl? You ask. She doesn't look too old, maybe three or four years older than I am, judging by her body-shape and the lack of sagging in her skin, but at the moment she looks quite a bit older. Her skin is nearly blank white. Her hair, which I assume under normal circumstances would be black, is currently a mixture between that and a light shade of grey, her hair is messy, and when she turns around, her scared little brown eyes look hopelessly broken. But above all that, and in confirmation to my assumptions of her being in previous custody is the fact that she is remarkable dirty.

In front of the fire is a man with a large, orange-red beard. I've heard of him, and until now only seen him once, the Chief.

My father, Stoick the Vast.

I watch as they bring the girl towards him and trip her so she is on her knees.

His large, angry voice booms through the courtyard.

"Do you, Drachella, of the town Myrn of Berk, admit to using magic in an attempt to by chance make this young man," he points towards a burly man, with dark brown hair, who looks impassive, yet, if I'm right, a little frightened, "fall in love with you?"

She shakes her head, crying. "I didn't, I swear I didn't."

He looks down at her, angrily, before a man standing next to him, also big and burly, but slightly less so than the young man, same dark brown hair. Could potentially be his father.

"Then what are _these?_ " he asks, venom in his voice, before spilling the contents of the bag onto the floor.

I look at her and at the contents, and in a moment I make the connection. Oh no. Those were real, I could sense the magic from them a mile away (even though I was currently only 37 metres), and looking at the way the girl's shoulders shot up, she recognized them.

She hangs her head in shame.

"Let her burn," Stoick says, in that stern, harsh voice.

I can't watch. I cover my ears in an attempt to shut the screaming out. She sounds so scared, so _tortured_ in her last moments, I can't help the tears that begin to drip from my eyes, or the heavy beat of my heart. I can't help it knowing that one day this girl could be me, that if I continue like this, and my magic is found out, I _need_ to be more careful.

I feel a heavy hand on my back, for a moment forgetting where I am and feeling hopelessly scared, until I realize that it is just Gobber. He looks down at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry," he says, not making me worry any less, "It's over."

And I look around and indeed it is, most people have ventured back into the hall, and here we are standing out in the snow. Snow?

I look around. At first I think it is soot, but I slowly realize that yes, it is in fact snow. Snow that was most certainly not there before. Gobber seems to realize it too.

"Don't worry," he says, "It happens here all the time, this _is_ Berk."

But somehow, that doesn't make me worry any less.

.

Today we were being told a story. It was about the Ghost of the Bay of Broken Hearts. I pretend to not know who it is about, although it is glaringly obvious.

The legend was that _apparently_ once a while back, a woman had a baby, but the baby was destined to bring doom to the archipelago, and so the King stole the newborn away from the woman as she was sleeping, and placed him where no one would ever find him.

When the woman woke up she immediately knew what had happened and attacked the King. He won and had her exiled, she spent the rest of her life searching for the baby, but never managed to find him, never eating, never sleeping and dying barely three weeks later.

Tears drip down my cheeks as I try not to cry. Thugheart, my oldest brother, makes fun of me, calling me a baby, calling me a wimp. Chucklehead, however, doesn't say anything, and I can see it in his eyes he's pieced together who it was too.

Our mother.

I wonder if things could've been different. If she'd done nothing, if she could be here now. What would she look like? How would she feel seeing me again?

I had been told my mother was a beautiful women of many charms. I only wish I could have been able to confirm that myself. I've asked my father about her, he only says that I look like her. Wow, _helpful_.

Sighing, I make my way back to the hut. I plan on seeing Furious again soon.

.

We're still on the boat, but Vanson, who spends all day in the crow's nest, says he saw land just a few hours sailing distance from here. I haven't been eating with everyone. My uncle Bjorn usually brings me food, but sometimes I lock the door and he gives up and leaves. He tells me it's not my fault(the only one), and I tell him to tell the others that.

I've haven't heard or seen wind from my dad since we'd gotten on this boat and it's been nearly a week. It's OK, I kinda figured he wouldn't want to see me.

Tomorrow we dock, tomorrow I try to get some answers.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **done! Wow, another short chapter. Don't worry, they'll get longer later on,** _ **much**_ **longer, you'll see.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	3. Chapter 3 The gift of the mother

It's been three weeks, but I've finally found a job! I work at the smithy, alongside Gobber. It's not much of a chore for me, really. I grew up in a small place, sure. It was an island with only a handful of other families, but we _lived_ on an even tinier island, approximately two kilometres from it. An island that was left alone due to the many dangerous creatures that lived there, creatures that were magical.

As you can imagine, I didn't have many sleepovers or friends visiting. Then again, I never really had that many friends, just one or two people I could hang out with and an entire army of parents telling their children not to hang around the 'weird kid' which is funny considering that they had no qualms exchanging goods for services with us.

Anyways, on that island, my closest friend, another magic-user who had snuck off from his village (he was their heir as well) to lead a life where he might have more freedom over his abilities, worked at the local smithy and I decided to join him. It was quite fun.

So that's how I know how to 'smither-ize' as he'd dubbed it. I'm currently working on a sword for the Chiefess, my mother, who I have _still_ not seen. She had excused herself from the Feast in favor of going on a quest with my cousin's mother, her friend.

I bang down hard on the sword. I don't wear the rings anymore, not in public at least. And I've hidden my books too, in a small cove just off Raven's Point, the incident with the girl, Drachella, I think, made me realize I need to be more careful.

The sword I'm working on is a gift from the Chief to commemorate their twentieth wedding anniversary, which is in a month. I smile, _speaking of special occasions_ … I cross off another day. Five more days until my birthday, February 29th, it'll be my first one alone, but my sixteenth one alive.

I walk over to the pile of jewels we have lying on the ground before hesitating. No. This is my first gift to either of my parents, I want it to be special.

Come nighttime I walk over to the cove and pick up one of my books, flipping to a page with a really pretty gem, a beautiful one that looks identical to aquamarine, and brings the bearer good luck.

I'll need some ingredients for this, though, some might be a bit hard to find… _if_ you didn't grow up with full knowledge of the underground magic market. Still, finding a dragon's scale might prove to be tricky.

I write a small list of things I need to find in order to make this, careful to leave out the magical ones and simply sail to Peaceable territory first thing tomorrow.

Non-magic:

2 leaves catnip

10 grams aconite

3 fragments geode

1 drop topaz

2 lily petals

1 bird of paradise stalk

I glance at my even smaller list of magical items:

1 dragon's scale

10 grams phoenix feather ash

1 drop of moonlight

1 harpy's tooth

Smiling, the magical list left behind at the cove for safety reasons, I make my way back to the inn, only for a figure to bump into me. I blink and stumble as the cloaked-figure hurriedly continues, too fast for me to catch up with.

Sighing, I realize that I dropped my list, and bend down to pick it up. I blink. There is a small, black object right over my list. I tap at it with my foot incase it is a bug. No movement, nothing. I bend down to pick the list and the object up.

I examine the object and for a moment I can't believe my eyes. It's a dragon's scale, a bona fide dragon's scale.

.

I meet up with Furious by a large boulder on Raven's Point. He is in human form just incase someone sees us. By Odin I've missed my brother. Furious is a little younger than I am, but not too much, only about two years, really. He has blue hair and the most ferocious pair of yellow eyes I have ever seen.

I ask him how our parents are, and he says that although they are both fine they miss me terribly. He asks me why I stay here with these humans, enemies of magic, enemies of me. I remind him that although I was raised a dragon, I am, in fact, not one, and he reminds me that I'm not exactly a human either.

I look at him, pain in my eyes, and ask him what he hopes to gain from reminding me. He hugs me and says he simply means for me to be careful. He pauses and adds that I should probably go, but I wish to stay. I wish for him to stay.

In the end he spends a few short moments with me, before transforming and flying away, leaving me homesick.

.

We've finally reached the new island. It's a boggy, marshy peace of land, but for now, as father says, it's home.

I'm still avoiding the others, so currently I'm taking a walk. My father would usually insist on me not being so careless, but he's currently avoiding me, so I doubt he cares much about my whereabouts.

I continue my walk when I hear a strangled cry of pain.

I rush towards the source of the noise and find a large object caught in a tree, roughly the size of a chair. It's brown like the sand at the bottom of the ocean, and it looks desperate. It's a dragon. The likes of which have been at war with us for centuries. Still, it looks so helpless, and I know in my heart of hearts that I can't just leave it there.

I pull out my pocket knife (see dad, I _can_ take care of myself) and free it from the branches ensnaring it. I pause at the last part, noting the talons for what seems to be the first time. This thing could kill me. I could let it go, it would claw me to pieces, and have me for supper.

I sigh, then again, I'm not so much better with it dead, either. Not when the whole village would have done that to me a long time back if not for the fact that my father is Chief (and I have a sneaking suspicion that he wants to as well).

At least this way one of us will make it out OK.

I release the beast. Instead of jumping on me and clawing me to pieces, it just falls to the ground, sits there, and lifts its arm-er _wing_ , lamely. I don't have to speak 'dragonese' to understand. There's a very clear rip in the wing, and the beast's right foot looks like it snapped.

It then notices me, as though I hadn't been there before and goes into a frenzy. I make shooshing motions, flapping my arms, _anything_ to calm it down, and somehow it _just_ works.

The beast stops, it looks at me.

"Hey, hey," I say softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

It croons, some language I just don't understand. But I can see the intelligence in it's eyes and I know that he understands what I say.

I offer him my lunch and he wolfs it down.

I try to move closer to him, but he still seems hesitant.

"Hi," I say, "I'm Hiccup."

His whole body goes rigid, and despite his broken foot he begins to scurry off, I barely manage to keep up with him. And then- he falls. Down. Into a cove.

I wince. That's gotta hurt.

I consider crawling down there to help him, but then I look up and realize that it's getting late. The village is already angry at me, it would be unwise to make them even angrier.

I sigh and head back to my village.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **haha :) yup, done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	4. Chapter 4 Inheritance

I set sail on my tiny little boat towards the shores of Utopia, an island in Peaceable territory. I have a cloak with me to avoid being seen by anyone I know, _and_ to avoid anyone seeing me and then proceeding to remember me up to the point where they are able to sell me out to my local chief and walk away with money while I burn at the stake.

I set out and bump into a few people here and there, it must be a busy day in the human market. _I_ however am here for the magic market, and walk into the forest.

I soon near a lake.

^Irvreduseabscndiamischleiuna,^ I chant (Old Language for: Open the door to me)

Oh, yes. Haha, the Old Language, yeah, the good old OL. It's a language that existed before anything else in the earth, a song that is said to harness the very essence of the universe, a language that all sorcerers are born knowing. I smile, my mother tongue.

The image in front of me shatters and transforms into a door. I open it and enter the market. In the market, as one would guess, everyone wears cloaks with hoods, see!

Well, everyone except for the goblins, of course. But it's not like their neighbor can rat them out, now is it?

I walk to the first booth. Ingrid's Quickbites, because I am as hungry as The Great Wolf will be when he devours the sun (sorcerer mythology, you _really_ shouldn't ask).

I get a nice leg of roast lamb and munch on it as I walk to Arista's apothecary, deciding to stock up on a few medicines and herbs.

And, _finally_ , after an hour of buying useless things, well, OK, not _useless_ , but not what I came for, I finally stop at Ragnor's potion shop.

I buy the phoenix feather ash and the harpy's tooth, but as it turns out I _just_ missed the last vile of moonlight! Drats! I ask him when he'll have more an he replies that he collects them during the full moon. I smile because the full moon is in just two days.

I decide to stay at an inn on the island. It'll be nice. Berk is the longest place I've stayed anywhere since my grandparents' untimely death. Nearly a month, I'm proud of myself!

I check in at the local tavern, but because they were pressed for room space (some local festival) I have to share with someone else.

Who am I sharing with? You ask. His name is Ted. I decide to stay downstairs for a while, I get my meal (pork ribs, mashed potatoes and peas) and a half a jug of mead (don't judge me, I'm _nearly_ sixteen, alright. So I lied about a few days, who cares?).

I take my not-so-first sip of mead. What? I _did_ tell you I had a friend when I lived in one place all the time, but I don't recall saying he was the best influence, especially considering that he was two years older than me.

I go up to bed feeling slightly whoozy-headed. Tim just stares at me, before rolling over and going to sleep.

I soon too fall asleep, the world spinning around me as I black out.

.

Today my father wishes to spend time with me. That seems like a first since he brought me to this bloody island and ripped me away from my family.

He wishes me to accompany him on a walk, and I am told that I will be away until sunset. That's all well and fine with me, not like I have anything to do here, what with everyone _knowing_ what I am.

We set out at sunrise, and we hike through the trees. The air is cool and crisp, and until now we have exchanged little but a few pleasantries here and there.

"There," he smiles, patting my back and indicating a tree.

I ask what it is.

He smiles. "It's the tree your mother was at when she went into labor with you."

I grimace. Oh yes. Nothing better for bonding than to show your son the tree where a lot of blood and fluids began to drop. Fluids that said son was surrounded in, by the way.

He continues, "You are so much like your mother," he sighs, "She did love you dearly, I only wonder if it would've changed things if she knew that you were alright, that you were safe."

I'm not sure what to do. Usually Vikings don't do this sort of thing, you know, the whole 'mushy, heartfelt' nonsense, but my father sounds close to tears.

I pat his back, unsure of what to say. He smiles. It's not watery, so I label my thoughts of him being close to tears as wrong, instead he looks at me with gratitude and, dare I say it, a hint of pride.

"I know what she saw in you," he says, "Now, anyways, I only wish that she could as well."

We continue our trek in silence, though this new silence is far less uncomfortable, in fact, it's almost… warm.

We reach Raven's Point. My father continues walking, he goes to the boulder where Furious and I had met the previous night, and my heart stops. Does he know?

But instead of attacking me or doing anything to make me suspect otherwise, he simply pushes the boulder aside. I gasp, for behind the boulder is a beautiful, lush luxurious cove. In it is a lake flowing from a waterfall, and a mound of land near it with a large Oak Tree. It's the most amazing place I've ever seen.

I look at my father and see that he is smiling too.

"This is the Cove of the Kings of the Wilderwest," he smiles, before pointing at the beautiful Oak Tree, "That tree was planted by your namesake, Hiccup the First, over a thousand years ago when he met the Wodensfang, it symbolizes friendship, union. It is a branch from the tree he cut the Wodensfang out from."

I nod. He leads me into the cove. It's even more amazing when you're in it, when you can see the stone walls surrounding you with bits and pieces of moss lining a few of the rocks, it truly is magical. He continues talking.

"It's been a tradition since his time to pass the place on from father to son, and while the right of admission to this place is usually reserved for the eldest son, the _heir_ ," he has that same, sad smile, "I want you to have it."

I thank him, but half of my mind still can't believe how beautiful the space is. There's even _flowers_ , beautiful rows and or patches of flowers scattered around the area.

It's then that I feel a sword at my throat. I turn, my father is smiling.

"I've seen you fighting, you know," he smiles, "practicing, and now the time of truth has come," he tosses me a sword, "What do you say? Fancy a bit of sparring?"

A big grin splits across my face.

"You're on."

.

Lirit, our village healer, that was who I'd decided to go to for help. She's around twenty, beautiful and highly-skilled. I approach the subject with caution, it would not do well for her to know my intentions.

She gives me tips and I help her out with ordinary people for a few days before finally deciding to try it out on the dragon. Yeah… I probably need to give it a name…

I walk down to the cove where he landed, but he's not there. I look around, confused before, suddenly a head appears from the lake right in the middle of the cove, sort of close to the waterfall. The head has brown, wet hair clinging to its face, and is, I realize naked. (of course it's naked, I think, it's in water, who goes into a water clothed?) It brushes its hair to the side and I take in it- I mean _he_ , well, probably judging from the features.

Brown, wet hair. Yellow, glistening eyes- which I admit is an odd color but, _eh_. He is lean and slightly muscular and _yup_ , definitely a guy because I've seen women and their chests are usually bigger than that… I think… I don't know, I've never really _seen_ -seen one, well, I _have_ , but I was nursing back then so I wouldn't remember.

He looks up at me, from where I am on the bank and says something. Something that in the back of my mind registers as growling, but to me registers as words- albeit words I've never heard before, except for the one word.

~Hiccup~.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **haha :) done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	5. Chapter 5 Disease

I'm back on Berk, today I can _finally_ make the gem! I stir in the ingredients one by one according to how they were prepared and in an hour I remove it and place it in a mold to dry. Oh yeah! I almost forgot one _very_ important thing.

I put the golden coin into the mixture. The coin itself is probably the most important element, for it ties the whole present together. Now for the trickiest ingredient. I have until sundown to get it.

I need a piece of my mother's DNA…

.

He won, but that was obvious. He's the greatest swordfighter in the entire archipelago, that's to be expected of a King.

But that doesn't stop me from trying harder, training day in and day out. I, of course, am seeing Furious again tonight.

When I get there he hugs me, but I can feel the tension in it. He doesn't approve of my sword-fighting, says I'm becoming more and more human everyday, and I calmly remind him that I _am_ human.

He doesn't take it well. I've considered showing him the valley, of course, but father said I musn't show it to anyone, and even though I'm about ninety-percent sure that he wouldn't know, I'm not willing to take that risk.

Not that it's just about the risk. Another part of me, a rather selfish part, mind you, just wants it for my self. I can't hope to understand why, but I just do.

We talk about our parents. Furious tells me that they are sick and ailing. I gasp. He then tells me that it's a disease that is spreading through their island and I worry, worry for the safety of my parents and my little brother.

I ask him if he will not stay in Berk. He says he will not, even if the world was ending, he would not stay on Berk. Not with humans.

I am frustrated. How can I knock some common sense into him, it's too dangerous to go home. I try to bargain with him. I try everything until, finally, we settle on an agreement.

If he stays here until the disease has stopped, then I must come home for a bit. I agree that for a week I will go home.

Sometimes Furious just infuriates me so much, I mean honestly! He's so sneaky, he knows I won't let him go back when there's a chance he could get ill or worse, _urgh!_

But Furious can't go into the village with blue hair. He asks what he's supposed to do then, clearly not caring about the fact that he could be captured and I compromised.

He says he'll just stay in the woods, and I tell him that with his hair, anyone who sees him in the woods will still know. He smiles, baring his teeth, and says that he can handle that. I tell him if he does I'll kill him. He laughs, but I don't. I tell him I'm being serious and he shuts up.

I tell him there's only one solution, and withdraw a dagger from my boot and tell him to hold still, but after my last remark he's just not ready to trust me near him with a sharp object.

I tell him to shut up and begin trimming his hair until he is bald. I smile at him and say 'done'.

He, on the other hand, is horrified. He'd hated his human form before, but now he absolutely loathed it.

I tell him to shut up and that he looks fine.

We walk back to the village and arrive before morning breaks out. My father and oldest brother, however, are up when I get home with Furious. They ask me who he is, and I reply calmly that he is a friend I knew and that there was a raid on his island, that he is now coming to live with us for a bit.

My father simply shrugs and says it's alright, whereas my brother looks suspicious. I feel as though he might not be easy to fool about the true identity of my dragon brother, but in the end just sits back and says 'welcome' in the least welcoming voice imaginable, before going back to sharpening his sword.

I lead Furious up to my room and add an extra blanket onto my bed which is a standard, Viking bed fit for standard Vikings, aka, not me.

Furious and I fit on it pretty well, despite the fact that he's a fair bit larger than I. remember when I said he was a bit older than I? Well, nature seemed to forget that when she proportioned us.

We snuggle up together like we used to on the island, back when he and I were clutchmates on the island.

It's times like this that I miss the olden days. One day I hope to go back, but for now I need answers, I need to find myself.

And it is with these musings that I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.

.

His arm is healing up nicely. So is his leg.

Oh, yeah, I mean the dragon who usually just goes around as a human. He doesn't speak Norse, so communication is a tad bit hard.

Nevertheless, when I brought him clothes, he put them on, and for now, that is all that I am grateful for.

In a way, I'm almost glad that I burned down the fields. The dragon-human thingy isn't bad company (well, better than the kind I had back on the mainland anyways) and because everyone is so mad at me, nobody cares that I spend all my time in the woods, in fact, I've hear a few mutter about how the village would be a better place if I just ran into a dragon.

Oh, if only they knew.

Anyways, he _does_ technically speak a bit of Norse. I taught him! :)

He know seven words, currently: food (duh), water, lake, grass, clothes, hello, goodbye.

I am currently on my way to see him. He may wear the face of a human, but his appetite is _all_ dragon.

I have a basket of fish and a loaf of bread, hoping that I may quench his hunger.

I get down there and we go about business as usual. I sit and watch as he eats and he, well, _eats._

It's then that the weirdness begins. I hear a voice, a voice that sounds at least a half-century old, and it says.

^Hiccup^

I blink, turning to the dragon, who is now speaking.

^nctremi^ he says, and I find myself surprised.

Why? Because I _can_ understand what he is saying.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	6. Chapter 6 Carlos

I wait until lunch time, when I know everyone will be at the Great Hall. I know that everyone will be at the great hall, but I still need to be safe.

My mother returned home two weeks ago, and while she probably thinks I'm dead (if any of the stories my grandparents told me were true), I can't risk her- or anyone for that matter- discovering _me_ in her chambers.

Which is why I've brought out ring number one, the ring of change.

The only problem, however, is that no matter what, it cannot change my eyes. I suppose it's not the biggest disadvantage, nobody here knows me that well, but still, if I _were_ to run into someone like Gobber (who I know is a frequent visitor to that house) I would be screwed assuming they knew me.

blonde hair; dark, tanned skin… that should throw anyone off..

I sneak into their house undetected and into what I'd assume to be my parent's room, seeing as how it _is_ the largest one.

I see an unmade bed and two bedside drawers. I go to both of them and open the drawer on each side. Jackpot, I smile, as I open the one with a comb and brown hair. As I'm leaving the room I pause.

There's a desk by the door, one that I didn't pay much attention to upon entering, but on it is a small box with an 'H' on it. I pick off the pages above it and sure enough it says 'Hiccup'. I open it and my eyes water, it's a lock of hair, as well as a tiny bit of grass which is almost the same color as my eyes.

I am about to close the box when I freeze, tense as I hear a door slam. Oh _no_ , in seconds they will be here, I need to hide. Of course, as luck would have it, while I'm deciding where to hide, the door swings open.

I dodge behind the desk, _completely_ useless as it has open legs. I pray that my father doesn't notice me, but, of course, he does.

He unsheathes his sword, "Who goes there?" he asks, his strong, loud voice echoing throughout the room.

I am ashamed of what I do next. ^skmrdms^ I say, and the whole room envelops in smog. I cover my nose with 'my' not-so-my tunic (I _kinda_ stole some clothes from the washing lines outside- well, not _stole_ seeing as I intend to return them but, yeah, you get the idea) while my father sputters and coughs, and race outside.

I run towards the forest, somewhere in the background I hear my father shout 'after him!'

I run through the trees, my feet running faster than I ever believed possible, and my mind going off in about a billion different directions. Still I manage to use enough common sense to use a levitation spell so that they can't track my footprints.

I _somehow_ make it back to the cove all in one piece. Gasping for breath I turn myself back, which basically means I take off the ring.

I add a few hairs into the potion, humming a sealing spell, and smile. _Done!_

.

My bother- er, _brother_ (no, trust me, I _mean_ bother) and the villagers get along 'great'.

It seems that he is intent on making me go home, and if he can't convince me, he'll just convince everybody else.

So far I have taken the blame for: releasing a coop of chickens and then eating three of the, said, chickens; stealing three pairs of clothes and going mudsliding with them; destroying old man West's tree… as you can see, I'm no longer popular (though in retrospect I never was) with the villagers in the present moment.

I sigh, I _probably_ need to talk to Furious, but I just _can't,_ he's my _little_ brother, and I remind myself that this will only be for a few weeks.

Well, at least I do before I hear of my parents' death…

I hold Furious while he cries, water brimming at my own eyes. They were supposed to live longer than this, they were supposed to see me again, _I_ was supposed to be the first one to die, not them.

Sorcerers have an extended lifespan, not too long though, only around five hundred years. We'd outlive some common dragons like Deadly Nadders, Gronkles, Common Gardens, you know, the dragons that you looked at and _knew_ wouldn't live long.

Still, Sea Dragons were supposed to live a helluva lot longer than that, the smaller ones living a thousand years, and the bigger ones living past that.

Not that it mattered now, the two were dead. It was just Furious and me now.

Just us.

.

OK. So his name is Wodensfang. Nice. I asked him if he knew anything about my… whatever-it-is, he tells me that it is sorcery, I proceed to inform him that there is no way that that can be true.

He says 'oh yes there is' in that language that we can both apparently speak.

He calls it the Old Langauge, a language comprised long before the world was born and the first thing to exist in it.

I tell him he is nuts, and he laughs and says that technically we're all nuts.

Despite our difference in opinions, this 'Old Language' is making it a lot easier for me to teach him Norse, and, hey, he's even teaching me a bit of dragonese, so that's awesome!

I consider taking him back to my village, telling him that he would be safer there, and there'd be less chance of anything attacking him. He laughs and says he can't, that there people will expect him to speak Norse.

I laugh and tell him that we'll say he's feral, that it'll be a lot easier for him to learn Norse like that.

He smiles and says we ought to do the same with me and dragonese.

I laugh shaking my head.

I ask him why he came here.

His laughter dies down and he goes quiet.

I leave it at that.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **well, that chapter's done.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	7. Chapter 7 Talk

The gem is on the sword, a beautiful combination, really, what with the golden hilt and the 'special iron' (not so much a magic trick as a _I really_ do _know a special iron_ ) which is silver-ish in color, but not actually silver, I call it, _Gronkle Iron_.

I set it up and leave it on my workbench. Tomorrow is my birthday.

I walk into the forge and pick up the sword _real_ early, wanting to make it to the Chief's hut so I could deliver it to him personally. So I'd had _o-_ _ **two**_ bad encounters with my father, he didn't even know it was me! Also, they weren't technically with me-me, see, one was with that witch-girl, and the other was me breaking into his house and using magic… oh, did I tell you they're still hunting for 'the' sorcerer?

I walk to his hut with a small skip and notice that people are coming out and setting up decorations. I see parents hugging they're children, and the atmosphere feels very tense…

I knock on my father's door and after about a minute, a rather angry-tired looking man storms out (my dad) looking ready to burst, when he sees me and stops.

"Hiccup?" he asks, confused.

"It's done, sir," I hand him the sword.

Yeah, one more thing I should _probably_ mention was that my parents hadn't even named me yet, they were going to take me to the Naming Dame the day after my birth before I, well, _you_ know…

But either way, I knew I was going to be named Hiccup. My cousin, Amaira, performed by naming ceremony. She once worked for the Naming Dame… over a hundred years ago (sorcerers age _very_ slowly after age eighteen) and before she'd been discovered, she'd actually taken over from the old one, so yeah. Funny enough, soon after my birth, the Archipelago had named me the same thing. Like I said, she'd _good_.

He takes it, says thank you, and closes the door… OK… wow…

I walk back to my rental accommodation… I'm considering building a hut, quick question. Does it look like I used magic if there's a nice, big hut between the town and the lake maybe with a second story by tomorrow? No? Good, it's settled, I'll build a hut!

For now though, I want to celebrate my birthday, so I take out ten gold pieces, seven silver ones and tree copper ones, deciding to splurge! The job I have at the forge pays a gold piece per day as well as a percentage of what I earn from the things I make, which amounts to a total of roughly twelve gold pieces per week, sometimes more. I also run a few errands for people because there's no harm in a little extra cash, right?

So yeah, for someone who busts their butt to make about twenty gold pieces a week (after tax, which I _hate!_ ), this is splurging.

I buy a pastry from the baker and try to ignore the sad, morose mood around Berk. When I see Astrid, I decide to ask what this is all about.

She tells me a tale, a tale as old as I am. The tale of the missing child.

 _Long ago, the chief and his wife were trying for a child. They'd tried for years and years to no avail, visited priests, priestesses and elders throughout the twelve kingdoms. Finally, on the day of the summer solstice, shortly after the festival, the chiefess became pregnant, the village was thrilled. They'd expected the baby to be born around March-April, but the baby had been born early, and was on the small side. A runt._

 _Still, the two were happy. They finally had a baby, and a boy at that! The next day they were to visit the Naming Dame, and they knew she'd name him 'Hiccup' (_ like your name, she comments, smiling sadly) _but he'd be_ their _Hiccup… that night there was a bit of a scuffle. Five sorcerers had broken into town and kidnapped the child. The parents were devastated._

"That's why everyone's hanging up sad-decorations and not going outside," she says, "It's the village's mourning day. The day we lost our heir, our hope." She looks down at the ground sadly.

It dawns on me now why my father hadn't really been happy today. Today _was_ my sixteenth birthday, sure, but it had been sixteen years today since they had lost me, and that wound had not healed yet.

I think of the money in my pouch… suddenly I don't feel as eager to spend it.

I decide to go back to my home- well, not my _home_ , but, well, you get the idea. Mind you, I still haven't decided on where to settle down yet. But, I think if it's going to be anywhere, it's most likely to be here.

.

Today is my birthday. Yup. That's right. Eleven years since my father abandoned me on a mountain, in the hopes that some dragon would eat me. The people of my village, however, seem to forget about their role in my would-be-death as they set up for the festivities taking place this afternoon.

Furious is still here. My father hasn't said it, but I think he wants him out- not that Furious has been causing trouble, no, that pretty much stopped at the news of our parents' death, but that doesn't mean that it's not irritating to have a guest over for a long period of time. I think the only reason that my father is allowing it is because Furious, in his human form especially, is a child. A small, helpless child. Nevertheless, I've considered asking for permission to build him a hut. Even if I didn't receive it, I would build one. Far, on the other side of the island, near a lake, perhaps. I smile. That would be nice, I would visit him everyday and while I would be gone, well, Furious knows how to take care of himself…

I walk on to the events. There is a tournament, celebrating the 'first official' birthday of the King of the Wilderwest's youngest son. It's a sword-fighting match. I sit on the right of my father in the box, a space usually reserved for my brother/the guest of honor. Well, today _I'm_ the guest of honor, so, _yeah._

The best swordfighters from all over the land have come to represent their island. My brother would fight, he loves fighting, however he's only sixteen, and the rules say you must be eighteen. He sits there grumpily as my father and I make comments about the sword-fighting techniques of the contesters. None of them are very good.

The reward that they get for winning is a 'surprise' to them, but I know what it is. One of the first spells I ever knew was one to eavesdrop.

Whichever sucker won would be fighting my dad for a chance to become King of the Wilderwest… a fight to the death…

.

Today is my birthday, not that anyone cares. Except for my uncle, I guess. I didn't tell the Wodensfang because, well, it's not something I really care about. Why would I? Today marks ten years since my mother died giving birth to me.

I still haven't gotten my answer, but that's OK. The Wodensfang and I are becoming pretty good friends.

I walk back to my village ignoring the nasty stares I still receive, and go into my house.

My father is there, waiting.

"Hiccup," he says, sternly in that harsh, accented voice of his, "We need to talk."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **O.o what did Hiccup do now?**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	8. Chapter 8 Home

It's been a week since my birthday and, after adding a hundred more gold pieces (yeah, I'm _really_ pushing my budget) to the money I was going to spend on buying myself a birthday present, I bought myself house.

When I say bought, of course, I mean that I designed one and paid people to build it for me. Somehow, the whole, 'house appear over night' thing seemed a little reckless.

Why so expensive? You ask. Well, see, while the average, small house costs only fifty gold pieces to eighty gold pieces, this house was a) an hour's walk from the village square (or ten minutes via this supercool animal that Trader Johann had brought in from the mainland… he called it a 'horse'?), right next to a lake in the middle of the woods; and b) not by any means a small house.

It was two storeys high and consisted of eight bedrooms, two living rooms and, unknown to them (yes, I used magic here, but it was for a secret area, so no one will know) a secret passage which led to the best three parts of the house! Storage, bathroom (I used a spell which can draw water up from an opening!) and, of course, my _actual_ bedroom, which comprised of a bed, a wall-hanging of my grandparents and I, and some… _other_ stuff.

I move in today and I am very excited! Since my grandparents' death, this is the first place I can call home, which is why the house is so big, one day I wish to start a family here, and when that time comes, I want to have enough room for them.

.

I've asked my father for permission, he said yes. It's not much, just a small hut, one bedroom, located in the middle of the woods. It couldn't've been anymore perfect!

Furious definitely likes it, then again, I'm willing to bet that he's just happy to be away from people.

We've found a spell to change his hair color, but I insist that for safety's sake we just keep shaving it. Furious, of course, wants to return to the island, but I'm weary about the subject, we don't know if the disease which killed our parents is still out there, I manage to persuade him not to go.

He wants to see our parents, even though they died about a month ago, we've still not seen them. I feel sad knowing that there's a chance I may _never_ see them, but I've got Furious to think about, he _needs_ me, and, much as I dislike to say it…

I need him.

.

I barely sit down before the interrogation begins.

"Where've you been disappearing these last few days?"

"Just going to the forest, trying to stay out of trouble."

"Every day… for up to six hours?"

"The trees are beautiful to look at."

"What's this Lirit mentioned about you suddenly being interested in healing?"

"I get hurt a lot. I figure I ought to know how to patch myself up."

"I hear you've been seen sneaking into the woods with medical supplies, yet I see not a scratch on you."

"They're a safety precaution."

He pauses, stroking his beard.

"Be that as it may, the heir apparent wandering off into the woods everyday looks odd, even more odd than usual for you… starting tomorrow you are _banned_ from going off. You shall begin Viking training with your uncle and fellow peers."

My face falls. No! My mouth is shut as I stare into the fire in shock. No, I can't- I just _can't_. My heart falls, and the Wodensfang? Who will look after him? He's doing better, sure, but not well enough to last on his own for more than a few days.

If my father notices, he doesn't seem to care, and simply sharpens his sword.

That night there is a raid. I stay indoors, well, _try_ to. I try and shut my ears, hoping to block out the noises, but that doesn't help, not when I can hear the dragons' shrieking the same word over and over again, mixed with others, of course, but not any less prominent.

~Hiccup!~

~Hi _ccup!_ ~

Tears start rolling down my face, why are they calling me?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **w** _ **eeee**_ **ll, that's done! It's also my shortest chapter this story,** _ **so**_ **…**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	9. Chapter 9 Black

I'm better friends with the other teens on the island now. We sit together and chat sometimes. My cousin, Snotlout, is kind of an airhead, but otherwise he's a pretty alright guy.

I wander through the streets, today is my afternoon off, and I am using it to do a bit of grocery shopping, notice how I say a bit. See, as a sorcerer, I can conjure the most magnificent and amazing foods (of course I need to use something to transform them from, but even a few leaves do the trick), however I'm pretty sure that never shopping will arouse some suspicion, so I decide to buy the bear minimum.

Just a loaf of bread and some cheese and tomato, nothing fancy, but more than enough for people around here to assume I'm eating _something_. The total comes to around two gold pieces and three silver ones. Like I said, nothing fancy. Oh, and, of course, this will be the only shopping I do for the month.

Yes, I am a bit of a cheapskate, sue me.

As I walk I see two women, laughing. One has long, blond, flowing hair and blue eyes which remind me of Snotlout's, and the other… my heart pauses. Brown hair, light-green, sorta a little blue-ey eyes, perfect smile… my cheek bones…

This is it, I've finally met my mother, and she is beautiful.

.

Furious is gone. I can't find him anywhere.

I cry as I scream out his name in dragonese, he doesn't reply. I try to contact his mind, but our channel is blocked.

Scared, I alert my father. Hesitantly, he sends out a few patrols to go and search.

I shiver in my beds, trying to keep the sobbing to a bare minimum, Vikings don't cry. We're fighters, warriors, not little babies… I can't help it as my body tremors, shaking with the intensity of my grief.

I fall asleep, still trembling. When I wake up there is a blanket on top of me and my shoes are off.

I walk into the kitchen. Chucklehead and I don't need to exchange words. I know he did it, and I'm oddly grateful. Once upon a time I would've yelled at him to leave me alone, but not now.

Right now, I need to find me a missing kid brother.

.

Welcome, one and all, to hands-down the most uneventful day of my life!

It started with a walk. Father is serious about keeping me out of the woods, he must be, why else would there be people scouting around them and glaring heavily at me each and every time I tried to approach them.

Then we had dragon training, oh yes! With dragons and everything! Not only did I disappoint my uncle, but I also managed to make a complete fool of myself in front of all of my peers!

And then, oh yes, this _does_ get worse, on my way to my hut I felt a strong force strike at the back of my head.

Now? Everything is black.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **haha, wow, I take it back.** _ **This**_ **is the shortest chapter of the story.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	10. Chapter 10 Fish

OK, wow, you're not gonna believe this. OK, so remember that girl, Drachella? Remember how I commented on that weird weather after her death? Well, it's back.

And that's not all that's back either.

I hear a scream, I hear a roar. That's right, _dragons_. Dragons, which haven't been seen on the lands since my ancestors' times, are back.

I'm running to the village as fast as I can, I _need_ to help them and, while the _obvious_ thing would be to create a force field around the village from my home or shoot them down using magic from them, I can't. Point number 1. The only magic that works on them is elemental magic, i.e. plant-voodoo and water splashies, and point 2. There wasn't just _one_ of them. There were a few dozen, all the same breed. A breed no sorcerer in his right mind would dare oppose.

Nightfury.

.

It's been two weeks and I _still_ haven't managed to find Furious! I've torn apart the island _thrice_ searching for my lost brother. Father, of course, refuses to send out a search party for him, claiming that he's not even a part of the tribe. I pull my hair in anger and frustration and scream at walls, trees, rocks, hills, anything that will listen.

Thugheart seems to find this oddly amusing. Well fuck him! He can go die in a hole! Chucklehead's been helping me search along with some of his friends. Gods, I wish Chucklehead would be King instead of Thugheart, he'd be a much nicer one.

I laugh, first time I've laughed in days and of _course_ it's a borderline senile one. What do I care who is King? It's not like I'm staying here long enough to find out. As soon as I'm of legal age, as soon as my body stops ageing normally I'll be out of here. I'll go somewhere, somewhere far and exotic. I'm thinking Eritrea, it has a nice name, don't you think?

Yeah, Eritrea, somewhere where nobody knows my name and Furious and I can live together, practicing magic and doing whatever the hell we want.

Oh, gods, Furious. I think hard. One of the first spells I ever learnt was a morphing one, it was to turn myself into a bird. Not many people were born with the ability to morph, I myself can't do many animals. _No one_ , except, maybe, a dragon can morph into another dragon.

Animals I _can_ do: Eagle, horse, duck and fish… don't ask about those last two…

I turn myself into an eagle and fly. Time to start _really_ searching for my brother.

.

I don't know how long I've been out. I don't know when the last time I saw the sun was. What I _do_ know is that when I awake, I am gasping, panting for both air and water.

Neither, of course, is given to me.

The blindfold is slowly taken off and I realize that I am kneeling. I am kneeling before a throne. Throne-lady, lady-quee~ _oh_ , I'm kneeling before a queen!

She is… blue… whaaat? She has brown stripes around her arms- bands, and wears a white bandeau with a green skirt. Her hair is light blue, and her eyes are blue… why so much blue? Her hair flows like silk and folds over itself at her bottom. She is thin and has very nice ankles, wearing sandals. She hasn't got a tiara, but there's a ruby inside her forehead ( _ow!_ ) and pearls on either side of it, telling me whom she is.

But those aren't even the coolest part. She's _glowing_! _Blue!_

When she speaks her voice is warbled.

^Hello, Hiccup^ she smiles.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **whelp! That's done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	11. Chapter 11 Danger, danger

Well, last night had been _fun_! I'd helped Gobber in the Smithy and, whenever he wasn't looking, used a bit of magic to maim and or kill a dragon.

Though there were many casualties that night, we only lost one person. Her name was Eggingard. She was a young lady in her late teens, only a year or two older than I.

I was still in shock. On the island, we'd grown up to believe that dragons were peaceful creatures. I-I still couldn't comprehend this.

The weirdest part? I have this weird feeling, I'm not sure about it, but it's lodged in my gut anyhow. I think there was only one dragon. Yeah, crazy, right?

But still, I remember choking one of the dragons when Gobber was 'needed out there' he choked it to death using vines. But instead of dying, it simply disappeared into smoke.

Really though, this was weird…

Oh, yeah, and the weather hadn't really cleared up either. Currently it was summer, but Gothi said a storm was coming, that it'd be a _big_ one. And, although I don't want to admit it, I know she is right. All the omens are around us. All the magical omens to indicate that this wouldn't just be some 'freak weather incident'. Someone is cursing us.

.

I land on the ground, panting. I've been flying for four days straight, barely a rest or drink or meal.

I'm exhausted as I stop holding the spell and collapse onto the sandy beach in my human form. _Aah!_

I shiver. It is cold, and I haven't the energy to create a fire for myself, or a shelter… or food.

I just lay there, shaking, and wonder to myself if this is how it all ends…

If this is how I die…

.

Her name is Queen Mielle. I am in the Kingdom of the Lost Spirits, a tribe of, well… lost spirits…

Last night she explained to me why I was brought here:

 _Long ago, a mighty sorcerer named Asdrmjir lived in these lands, it was a time of peace and magic. Everyone was happy. The sorcerer's sons were Adaeus and Strolfur._

 _Now, Asdrmjir had a gem, a very_ powerful _gem, forged from the blood of himself as well as his ancestors, a gem which would only grow more powerful by age as the firstborn son merged his blood with it._

 _A local King, Philaemus wanted the gem for his son, Dracurt, believing it would make his boy invincible, lusting over the power for the gem. The way to get it?_

 _Dracurt was friends with Adaeus, he planted all sorts of things in his head, things that turned him against his family. Strolfur, who was the eldest, was in line for the gem. Dracurt convinced Adaeus to steal the gem, told him that they'd split the gem's power._

 _That was a lie, of course. However, one thing neither boy knew, was that the gem could only ever be given, never stolen, and when Adaeus snuck the gem from his father's pocket, it killed him on the spot._

 _His father wept and the gem, once a blessing to the land, was what his father used to curse it, so that all under King Philaemus's rule would suffer, handing it to Strolfur and instructing him to hide it, before ripping out his throat with his own hands._

They live on lands cursed since Philaemus's time, lands that are forever cursed until and unless one of his blood may bring back the gem.

I'm one of his blood. And while I normally wouldn't trust them, wouldn't let my guard down, wouldn't even _try_ to help them. There's one thing they have over me, one piece of information I need.

See, if I succeed, Queen Mielle's going to tell me about my mother.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:))) done!**

 **tsk, tsk, things can only go south from here…**

…

…

…

 **:))))**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	12. Chapter 12 Mother Tongue

It's nightfall. I know I shouldn't be out this late, especially with what's been happening recently. But I forgot my keys in the forge and my home's magic-proof. What? Don't judge me! There _would_ be a way to get in without the keys, but it involves using some pretty strenuous magic that only I, as proprietor of the house can use since it's my blood I used for the binding magic, but if Gobber found my keys in the morning I'd have some explaining to do.

I grabbed them and was about to head back home when I heard something. A rustling of some sort. I brushed my hair back, a simple spell that gave me the ear of an elf, so that I could hear better, assess the situation and decided if I needed magic to get me out of this one.

!dresdag unscwveidl grtakjh! I hear. I freeze because I know that language. It's not the Old Language, it's something even older. We call it the Mother Tongue. It's a language few know even the tiniest bits about.

Not that it matters, I know a curse when I hear one. I run and the closer I get, the harder that beating in my head gets. This isn't just some, Mother Tonguer testing the language out and playing around a bit. This is some serious, old timey, magick doo-hickey.

And I bet whoever it is is the one who summoned the Nightfuries. Possibly even the dragon itself. I venture closer. The figure is by the dock. The thing with sorcerer languages is that you can never tell if the speaker's voice is feminine or masculine, it all sounds the same. It all sounds like home.

The figure raises their hand, chanting like they're praying. I peer from the bushes, my eyes wide and mystified. This may be awful and potentially ruin the village, but at the same time I've never seen someone perform _anything_ in the Mother Tongue. It's amazing, and before I know it, I'm hooked. This is, this is just

.

It's been weeks of searching, and still no Furious. I've been a bird, a fish, _anything_ I could be to look for my little brother.

I've searched mountains, hills, rivers, half the ocean. I've used every spell I know, which mind you isn't a lot. I fall down on the sandy beaches of Zaidberserk. I give _up_! I can't do this. Who was I kidding? I knew I probably wouldn't've found him back when I started looking!

I lie there. The sky fades to night. I don't move.

.

I'm going back to Berk to get some supplies. Apparently it's been a week since I was last there.

Yup. We'd decided to name it. It's our home now, after all. But that's not the reason I'm going back. I need to say my goodbyes, yes. But it's not to my father or my tribe, it's to the Wodensfang.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **done! wow, that's short.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	13. Chapter 13 Runaway

I wonder how many people have thought the way that I do, feel the way that I do. I sigh. I'm guessing a lot of them.

I've begun hanging around the teens more and more frequently, getting closer to them. I guess it helps that I work in the smithy and they frequently need their weapons either sharpened or checked-up on.

Astrid is very beautiful, most probably the prettiest teen on the island. My cousin is very reckless, again, most likely the most reckless teen on the island. I smile, no there's a very good chance that that's be either Tuffnut or Ruffnut, then again, he and Tuffnut are best-friends so go figure.

Personally, I feel as though I get along best with Fishlegs.

Him and I both share a profound love for reading and knowledge. We both spend quite a bit of time at the library. It's pretty rare for Vikings to have libraries, usually our folk don't get along with books, but as I learn more and more each day, Berk is no ordinary Viking island.

I have invited them over to my house for a small gathering in three days, I am personally very nervous.

.

Call me what you want. A quitter, a disgrace. I deserve it, I deserve the hate. Every last drop of it.

I've given up searching for my brother. That's right, I said it.

Weeks of searching the archipelago, I. Give. Up.

If Furious doesn't want to be found I can't force him, but I also can't go on playing his childish games for the rest of my life. Selfish as it sounds I'm rather relieved that he's gone.

I know he wasn't kidnapped for sure, there are no signs _anywhere_ on the island that suggest a struggle of any kind, let alone sorcery. This is Furious throwing a temper tantrum and flying off.

I sigh as I walk back to the house. First time in over a month. I am thin, pale, and my hair has grown so long one might mistake me, paired with my slight frame and short height, for a girl.

My father blinks. "Hiccup?" he says, "Son, where've you been."

There are tears in my eyes but there is also fierce determination not to let Furious win. "Looking for my friend, sir. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

He blinks and nods. "OK, son."

I trudge up the stairs filthy and smelling like a barn which, to tell you the truth, isn't much different to how people smell here anyways.

I change into a different top and lie down on my bed. I groan in ecstasy, it's been ages since I've had something even close to this nice. My sweet, lovely mattress of goatskin filled with chicken feathers.

After a short nap I go down to dinner. The sun has begun to set and the others are there setting up. Chucklehead smiles at me and gives me a hug. Thugheart just scowls at me like he's pissed off I came home alive and says. "You're back."

I nod and help set up.

It's not that I didn't eat much during my search, but a nice, hot meal in a cosy atmosphere was way more than what I could have asked for. I shudder remembering some of what happened during my search for my brother. No, a nice meal was definitely too much to have asked for back then.

.

I smile as I walke into the cove. Wodensfang is sleeping. "I'll be back soon," I whisper. "I promise."

I walk and I walk as the thick greenery of the woods begins to ensnare me. I turn back, there is no exit, merely a thick, green wall.

It all feels surreal, like some weird, twisted dream. I pinch myself to make sure and find that no, I'm not dreaming. I head out in search of my first destination. The tavern of Asterdah.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:))) done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	14. Chapter 14 So an 11 yo walks into a

I still sometimes wonder about that person who spoke in the Mother Tongue. Not, of course, that that is my biggest concern at the moment.

I've magicked up enough food to satisfy them, I hope. I've never really been a host before. Helped my grandparents out? You bet! Full-out hosted, haha you have _got_ to be joking.

I have nothing planned for entertainment. _Gah_. They're going to be here soon. I sigh, pondering the pros and cons of taking them to the cove. We can play on that big dead tree with the gaping hole in it or something.

Ugh, I don't even know what to do anymore. I give up. Come on come on, powerless humans, come to my sorcerer's mansion and feast your eyes on his mental break down because he can't even entertain a few simple-minded Vikings.

Wow. I blink. That was kind of mean…

.

I _do_ actually have a friend on the island. His name is Fishlegs :) he's a runt, like me. He's a castaway, also like me! He wears glasses and is allergic to like a billion and one things, but I love him anyways!

We spar a bit on weekends, seeing as how he completely and utterly _hates_ sword fighting and violence in general. We parallel each other in so many ways that I swear the only thing keeping us together is our unpopularity.

I send a blow his way, knocking his sword out of his hand. He's not much of a fighter. I worry about him sometimes, during a war or a scourge he'd probably be the first person to die. :(

.

It takes me a while to find Asterdah at first. The Queen had given me a magical map that, should I name a place, would show me the route to it.

Asterdah was a _very_ small island surrounded by a heavy mist.

I hopped off the boat, another present from the queen, and started my hike uphill to the tavern. I walked in and sat down. I could see people raising their eyes at me in judgment. They were likely wondering if I wasn't too young to be in here. The answer? Hell yes, I was _way_ to young to be in here.

Come on, I was 11 for pete's sake. Who let's an eleven year old in a tavern?

I looked for a man with tattoos. A big one, I was told, a big moving one of a girl stranded in a tower. Ah! Found him!

He is sitting and nursing what looks to be his fifth cup of ale. I sit next to him and hear his groan. "Urgh. What do _you_ want!?"

"Hi, I'm Hiccup, are you-"

" _What_. Do. You. _WANT_!?" he grows through gritted teeth.

I gulp. "Um, I-I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Lake Asbrador?"

He blinks up at me and begins to size me up. I'm not a fool, he's a lot stronger than I, and can probably fight a lot better too.

"Why would a runt like you want to know how to get to Lake Asbrador?"

"I seek someone," I say, "My uncle, Hippogut." I rep _lie_.

He blinks at me, frowning.

"Please," I say, "He's my last remaining relative. Both of my parents are dead, killed by pirates. I need to find him, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" his eyes twinkle.

"Yes, sir," I reply, "Anything."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:))) chill, OK. "Anything," just means Hiccup 1's gonna bribe him with some money that queen Mielle gave him for his travels… hm, wonder how the Chief's taking his sole 11-yo heir being missing… oh well, this story** _ **is**_ **first person exclusive… huh, maybe one day there'll be a sequel with the dad's povs…**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	15. Chapter 15 HHH1

Everything so far is going great! Astrid's explaining everything she knows about Berk to me, Snotlout and the twins are sparring on the roof, and Fishlegs is adding onto what Astrid says.

The three on the roof come down.

"This place is awesome!" exclaims Tuffnut.

I blush. "Thanks," I smile.

"Dude!" Snotlout slings his arm over my shoulder, pulling me in. "This is so _cool!_ Living in this big house, no rules, must be paradise!"

Yes, yes it is.

"Hey," I say, "Is anybody hungry?" they all raise their hands, I smile, "Follow me!"

.

The Pirate Training program starts in a couple of weeks. I've been entered by my father, Fishlegs has been entered as well but the decision wasn't made by his parents seeing as how he is an orphan.

^ Irvreduseabscndiamischleiuna^ I say, opening a secret underground tunnel I discovered in the cove.

I pick up a dead branch and say ^lme^ lighting it and walking down the stair case.

The passage is many hundreds of steps down, the steps forming a spiral. I walk deeper and deeper.

It takes me a full hour, but I reach the bottom of it, a wooden floor with a wooden door. I say the words ^scrd^ and the wood of the door turns to stained glass and slowly shatters, sweeping around the room and forming what I like to call the 'forbidden library'. It's filled to the brim with books, but none of that matters, I presume, as there seems to be some sort of charm constantly expanding it to accommodate its contents.

^shclr!^ I hear being called out, OL for 'hello'. I don't know what the sound is, to be honest.

I mostly try to ignore the voices from below. I don't know what they are, _who_ they are. But they complain, a lot. Sometimes I hear curses directed towards my father's name and I simply figure that who/whatever is locked down there is imprisoned for good cause.

I smile, looking around at the clearly labeled sections. This place has all kinds of things! Memoirs, Fables, Spellbooks, History books, heck, I even saw a few Cookbooks and parenting books down here!

I snort, maybe my father should've found this place a decade and a bit ago, maybe then he'd learn the first rule of parenting, do _not_ leave your newborn baby on a mountain to die!

The memoirs are my favorites, not reading them, of course. Gods of Asgard, there were at least a hundred of them, divided into three sections: _heirs, famous, family_.

I just enjoyed staring at the names, imagining that each and every single one of them, now dead, had once been a person, alive, just like me.

I sometimes like to scan down the heirs section, check the names. The first was, of course, Skrayamer, the first wizard of his line to document the details of his life, the first wizard heir of Berk. Next was Montthuggory, then Schrodin, then Plebiscuit, then Harmbringer, then Stormbringer, and then a few dozen or so more.

I sigh at it. All these great wizards, mighty and powerful, and yet still, somehow, no Hiccups.

I don't know why I have such an intense need to know about him. I mean, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the second, so where was HHH the first? Is that really such a bad thing to want to know?

.

It took ten gold pieces, but he finally told me. I am now on my way to Lake Asbrador. I was supposed to find an old wise man there, supposedly he had some information I needed to retrieve the gem.

She told me not to trust him, that he was a… type of man. She didn't specify what type but in my guts I dread that I know the answer. My father had always warned me of such men, not that I had much of a choice anyways.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:) done. also, in case it wasn't hinted hardly enough, what the wise dude is starts with a p.**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	16. Chapter 16 Furious

I smile, the other teenagers were so much fun to have over yesterday. Despite growing up on a small island I was always very close with my cousins and we all met up frequently.

I had nine of them, Freya, Justin, Olaf, Erik, Eric, Skadi, Axel, Reese, and Felix.

Note. Erik and Eric are twins.

So yeah, I was used to company, honestly, I feel like the part of me that almost forgot what it was like has come to crave it.

I sigh, Astrid's kinda nice, and really pretty. I know she's sing- wait, no, fuck…

.

There is a treaty signing today. It's a simple process whereby the chiefs of all the islands in the archipelago swear their unswerving loyalty to my father, King of the Wilderwest, those who do not are beheaded and a new chief is appointed by my father.

Not that anybody's stupid enough to say it outright, of course.

I meet up with all of the other chiefs' kids. There's a girl, sassy, blonde hair, blue eyes, gorgeous, truly. Her name is Camicazi, she's all about adventure. There's a boy there, big, brawny, but still loyal and caring. His name is Thuggory. There's a boy there with long auburn hair and a crooked grin. His name is Skullmuncher II.

I still worry about Furious sometimes, but I mostly try to keep him out of my head. Which is why, as we play 'tag' in the forest, when a vicious looking young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus approaches, and none of us run, I stare into it's eyes and freeze.

Furious.

.

Lake Asbrador wasn't too hard to get to. I take a deep breath in, I really don't want to be doing this.

The greasy old man is there. I've been cautioned against him, but still I am worried. I've brought a sword with me just in case he tries anything too… _handsy_.

He sits on the riverbank, picking his teeth with bones. He is Olderbaath, an ancient wiseman who's been on this planet for over four hundred years, and has not only seen a lot, but _heard_ a lot. My mission is to get a general feel of the gem's whereabouts from him.

Unless he tries something funny, then it's to kill him.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:)) now, to figure out what to let happen with HHH1… stay tuned!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	17. Chapter 17 I'm on fire

I wake up and from here my sorcerer's senses smell smoke. Oh no.

I get up and run to the window, Berk is on fire.

.

The other Chief's kids have their weapons drawn, and whilst it _is_ fascinating to know what their weapons of choice are (Camicazi and Thuggory's are swords, Skullmuncher's is a mace, Chucklehead's is a bow and arrow and not so surprisingly my eldest brother's is _also_ a sword, way to kiss up to dad you fucking ass), I have to stop this, this is my brother.

I am about to ask them to please leave, that it's safer to go back, that it probably won't hurt us, but it's too late as Furious sets his eyes on my and attacks.

I don't have any weapons. It's clear what he's trying to do. Trying to get me to use my magic in front of people so that I have to leave, well, I won't give him the satisfaction.

I dodge him as he hurtles himself at me, Furious is big and has always had trouble turning. I climb up the tree on my left as the others begin to attack.

But Furious isn't having any of it. He's adamant to make me use my powers, he doesn't care who he has to hurt. To his credit, Furious has _always_ been a skilled fighter, so when he effortlessly disarms all of them, and continues his mad quest for me, all I hear is a 'run!' and their all out. To my surprise, however, he doesn't stop.

.

As it turns out, he helps for a bit, and _then_ gets handsy. I dodge him as best I can before pulling out my sword, while he's laughing at it and me I stab him in the gut, shake my sword around for good measure, and then yank it out, reveling in his shocked expression.

Filthy pedophile.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **haha :)) welp, there's another chapter!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	18. Chapter 18 They're all gonna die

I am running as fast as is humanly possible. Gods, if only magic were legal me running at Sorcerer speed would be legal.

I grunt as I make it through the trees and into the village, only to be shoved to the ground by something taller than me. I kick with my legs, unfamiliar to the weight and look up.

Green eyes stare down at me. I am fighting a dragon.

.

He just keeps going at me, and slowly but surely I begin to feel myself losing consciousness. I know there's an anti-dragon charm, but my parents never taught it to me, how could they? They were dragons.

I don't know it. I'm doomed. Sighing, I surrender myself to my fate, no magic I know would be able to save-saveee mmmm

.

So anyways, I'm looking for a man. 'Leo' he had called him. He supposedly knows where I can find a mythical lake. One more thing, he's not really a man. H-he's

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **well, IDK about you guys, but our babies don't really look to well off, huh?**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	19. Chapter 19 Raven's Point

I let my sorcerer's magic coarse through my veins, I feel it pulsing inside me. Should anybody ask, I'll pass it off as a rush of adrenaline.

I shove the dragon to the ground, and take a deep breath, feeling the ground beneath us beginning to softly rumble. I expect a fight, what I get instead is the Dragon running away.

I look around and watch as everything collapses. The dragons are gone now, all of them. And so is a girl. Her name was Susie, and she will be missed.

There is a meeting in the great hall. The entire town is to attend so we may discuss battle strategies, and count our numbers, and… hold… funerals...

.

I wake up, dizzy and slightly nauseous. I am in a cave somewhere high up. my wrists have been shackled.

I am alone, and it is no surprise to me that Furious kidnapped me.

I grunt and groan in frustration, struggling against my bonds. I feel something rip and stop struggling as I realize that I just opened a wound. There are tears of frustration in my eyes, surely Furious knows that I am in no condition to escape like this.

I sigh once more and allow sleep to catch hold of me, on this cold, rocky mountain floor.

.

Leo's a humanos panthera. A part-leopard-part-human hybrid. Not like dragons, more like a part-and part.

For example, he's got _very_ large freckles, and multi-colored feline eyes, in addition to tanned skin and pale, floppy reddish-brown hair. He didn't look _that_ much older than me… just around double my age, so… 22? Yup, 22.

"Hey, there, my feline friend," he drawls.

I am no fool. I know he wishes to eat me, and I know better than to look into his eyes, they're laced with a hypnotic charm.

Legend (which is like twenty-two years old) says that he's the baby of a powerful witch named Zelda, and a leopard from… somewhere?

"Hello," I smile at him. "Are you Leo?"

His grin widens. "Ah, so you've heard of me?"

I smile and nod.

"So, what is your business here, anyways?"

"I come looking for information."

"Information on…?"

"The Gem of Asdrimjir."

His eyes widen.

He laughs, finally. "Boy, you must be a fool to think that you have any chance of finding that gem. It's been lost a _long_ time."

"And?" I dare, wishing to pry out as much information as possible from him.

" _And_ nobody's _ever_ come back from looking for it. _Ever_."

I laugh. "That's OK," I lie, "I'm all about taking risks."

He hummed. "Very well, then. Asdrimjir's gem was buried in a cave off the Fiery

Caverns down over Raven's point."

I blinked up at him. "Raven's point?"

"Yeah… Raven's point, you know, down on Berk."

My eyes widen. You have got to be fucking kidding me! I am approximately a week away from Berk, and all this time the gem's been where I've started!

"Thanks," I smile. "Do you know where the cavern's are, there?"

"Oh, well, there's three in the mountainside, but the main one lies etched into the side of a steep cove."

"Steep cove?"

"Yeah. It has a lake, and vines, and gorgeous rows of flowers…"

"Thanks!"

He smiles at me and waves me off, not even bothering to eat me, or at the very least attempt to.

As soon as I am off the island I scream in frustration.

I am just _so angry_. I feel teardrops on my cheeks, hot and salty, right before a couple of much cooler ones begin to fall on me.

I look up, _drats_ , a storm.

I paddle faster, hoping to make it to a little rocky outcrop of an island I can see in the horizon. I paddle faster and faster, before my arms give way and I feel the coldness of the ocean envelop me.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **o.o**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	20. Chapter 20 Cell

I am standing by the docks. It's twilight. I feel a presence behind me, but not a threatening one.

"It's not usually like this," Astrid speaks, glumly. "I don't know what happened. Not to sound rude or anything, but everything used to be so calm and peaceful before…"

"I showed up?" I guess, gloomily.

"Yep," she sighs.

Naturally we're not in a happy state. So far in the past month Berk has lost a lot of good men and women (thankfully no children).

The funny thing is, not all of them died in attacks. The entire village of Myrn was devastated by some poisonous substance in their water source, the previous weak. Big, monstrous, alligators, which I wasn't even sure if they were in the right part of the world, starting crawling up from almost every single water source inland. Oh, and worst of all there was a _huge_ hole that suddenly appeared overnight, some men had gone under to investigate it, but had never returned, it didn't really harm anyone, but at night time you could hear pained shrieks like nails on chalkboard emanating from deep within the confined chasms that made up, as the Hooligans called it, _The Pit_.

So far we've lost over sixty people. Berk doesn't exactly have a tremendously large population to lose, if it doesn't stop soon, then within a year or two we'll all be dead.

I silently chuckle. 'We' because I was now officially in this mess.

Fuck.

.

I haven't spoken a word to Furious since he's gotten back. He hasn't spoken a single one to me either. Good, it seems we are at a mutual agreement. Do. Not. Talk.

I grunt, struggling with my bonds. It is obvious that he wishes to tell me to not struggle, that it is impossible to get out of them, but instead he simply decides to take a nap. I let out a frustrated scream.

.

I wake up on an island, a man is watching over me, his eyes dancing around my frame.

"You should be dead," he says.

But I'm not and I've never been more relieved. I spend two weeks on the island, his name is Hugo, he is a recluse and lives alone on this island. He found me when I was drowning, caught up in one of his nets, dove into the water and saved me.

I thank him graciously, but he simply smiles and allows me passage off the island.

I reach Berk once more and am immediately intercepted by my father.

He picks me up, and I shout and struggle.

He throws me into the cells, and I am told that I will be spending quite some time there.

Fuck life!

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	21. Chapter 21 His name is TOOTHLESS

I walk towards the forge. We've just gotten a shipment in from Trader Johan, and with more materials comes more orders.

I guess I should explain something. So on Berk we have our main city, which is Berk, and around it, on different parts of the island, are five surrounding villages- well, _OK_ , I guess it's technically four now that Myrn's been burnt down.

We have Skryllador, Emphister, Ariadne and Helles. Over the past month we've lost about sixty people. I, for some odd reason, seem to be the only one not affected by The Pit. At night time there is often screaming from it. I attribute it to my magic, and perhaps the fact that I live so far away from Berk.

I am just crossing the ravine on the outskirts of Berk. I am suddenly knocked to my feet by a large force. I try to struggle as it hauls me up, try to use my powers, but for some odd reason they're blocked. I take a quick look at it and realize that, by the body's shape, I am dealing with a man.

He pins me to a tree, hands on my shoulders at a position whereby he could easily break my neck. He is wearing a dark cloak, his face covered. The only thing that I can see are his eyes.

They are jade-green, and full of rage.

I feel my heart beat pick up, and think that I am going to die.

"Listen here, putchitnk," I wince. I know that word, it's a swear word in OL. "Berk is _dying_ , it will be burnt to the ground. Save yourself while you can."

He lets go of my throat, I fall to the ground. I look around, but to no avail. The man has disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

It only occurs to me when I continue walking that I just met the dragon.

.

I punch him. That's what I do. Mind you, it takes a lot of effort seeing as how I'm tied up.

I wait until he's asleep and then I punch him in the gut.

He wakes, pissed off and punches m harder. I kick him, he slaps me.

His eyes dance with a wicked sort of happiness as he realizes he's hurt me.

I growl. He walks up to me and he slaps me, and he kicks me and he punches me, and I am lying on the floor of the cave, bleeding and crying tears of anger.

.

I groan. It's been two days in here so far. That's when I hear it.

^ Irvreduseabscndiamischleiuna^

The cell's door falls off and, standing in the moonlight, is the Wodensfang in human form.

He grins. "I knew you leave me not grefdw!"

We are still working on his Norse.

I smile and I run to the cove, him behind me. I find the cave. I blink. But where is the gem. I sigh, falling into the grass below me. You know what? Fuck it.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:))) done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	22. Chapter 22 Those fools will DIE

I haven't had much time to worry about my encounter, with all the disasters happening around Berk there's been a influx of orders for weaponry.

The teenagers on the island (including myself as I am sixteen) have all been made to join 'Dragon Training' where we will _not_ be training dragons, but instead learning how to kill them.

Note, side lessons in this course _do_ involve How To Spot A Sorcerer. I smile, the things we learn in that class are either totally on point, or totally off, there is no middle-grounds.

For example, color changing eyes when they cast spells, _correct_. A Familiar? Ha! Familiars aren't even real, they're literally just our pets.

Oh, and one more thing I've decided.

I like Astrid, as in _like like_ her.

.

It has been a full month.

"Where's your _human_ family?" he asks dryly, "Oh, wait, they probably just abandoned you. _Again_."

I howl in anger and, perhaps it is simply the thrill of the moment, but I somehow manage to get out of my bonds, despite having a much inferior body shape to the one I had when I first arrived here, I manage to break them.

.

So I'll admit, the gem wasn't here. I can't go back to my village, word would have gotten out that I escaped, and my father would be searching for me to dole out an even harsher punishment.

I have decided to stay with the Wodensfang for a couple more days, just until this whole 'jail break' thing washes over.

Not that I don't enjoy staying with him, of course. Currently we are splashing each other in the lake.

I laugh and dive under the water, intent on grabbing his legs and dragging him down with me when I spot something close to his foot.

Usually I'd just let it slide, there's a lot of small creatures on the lake's floor, but this one is just… odd and, though I can't really be sure, I feel something tugging me towards it.

I brush his foot off of the stone and tap the odd figure.

The ground below us opens up, dragging us down with it, and it only occurs to me then as the Wodensfang and I are being flung around by the water, that I shouldn't've done that without taking a glrea ar…

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:)** _ **a gulp of fresh air**_ **, geez HHH1, was that** _ **so**_ **difficult to say despite the fact that you are currently drowning? No? good!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	23. Chapter 23 Everything's going greatyay?

Um, wow, OK. So I, I did something _horrible_ and, er _stupid_ today. So you know how I really like Astrid, right? Um, well, apparently so does Snotlout.

Um, yeah, so-so I noticed that she _kinda_ has a thing for me and I, well, er, I asked her out on a date? Not really, I mean, a date date, but you know, a quiet night on the beach, maybe holding hands or, er, something.

I'm blushing. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

Gah, I feel like I'm betraying Snotlout here, this sucks!

But what can I say? Astrid is just so beautiful.

I walk down to the docks, she's supposed to be here by now, where is she?

Oh, there she is. I walk over to Astrid, who is sitting on the sand tracing circles into it.

She looks up, "Oh, finally, I didn't think that you were coming."

"I was a little caught up."

She smiles at me. "I'm glad you could make it, then."

I smile back at her.

I don't know how the kiss starts, but it does and soon we are laughing, lying on our backs and pointing at stars.

.

I am currently running through the woods at full speed. Just a few hundred more metres and I'll be in the clear.

How did this happen, you ask? Simple, I learned a new spell, and now I'm free.

I hear a roar and then there is a singing by my ear. Come on, come on.

I guess I should count myself lucky that Furious had brought me back to our home island, for had it been any other I'd be lost, confused and dead by now.

I know I'm in the clear when I see the lake's water from about ten metres away, there's no way that Furious can catch me now, I'm free, I'M FREE!

I jump into the lake, now a fish and swim for all my worth. Within the space of an hour I'm in the open sea and I jump up and transform myself into a bird now, beating my wings at a fast pace. Furious will think I have gone to our old hangout, he never knew of the lake, it was a secret that I, as mama's firstborn, had been trusted to keep.

I may be a bird, but my expression when I was within sight of Berk was of such an immense relief that you can not even believe it!

.

I wake up in a cave… somewhere? I don't know. I'm cold, I'm shaking, I've probably caught a cold or at least _something_ from these dark, damp smelly caves. I've got the Wodensfang with me in dragon form. He has still not woken up, I'm carrying him inside my jacket. Funny how he's so small like this but as a human he's got a good three inches or so on me.

I've been walking for so _long_.

 _Light_ , I think, _I need a light, I can't see anything_.

I hear a blast like lightning and then suddenly the walls of this place are going and I see that in front of me I have two tunnels. The Wodensfang snores on gently, but at least now he is snoring and I know that he is alive.

I go for the tunnel on my left, which has a green light shining along the walls, and I realize, for no reason at all, that these are glow worms. At the end of the tunnel is a podium. I walk over to it. On top of it is a jewel.

It is shaped like a heart and is red in color.

I pick it up and realize that it is a crystal. For some odd reason I feel a pull towards it and realize that this is what the Queen wanted. I stash it in my pocket. Finally, I can _finally_ learn about my mother.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:) so holidays started, which means more updates!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	24. Chapter 24 YOU FOOL!

Um… yeah… things are bad again. Gobber asked me to come in late today, I am currently helping stock things for the scouting trip to the West Isles to look for the source of these dragons.

So I'm working the bellows and suddenly I hear a ring from the front, aka a customer. I go to check it out.

It's my mom!

"Hello… do I know you?" she asks kindly.

Oh... _Oh_ … so… she doesn't… recognize me?

I smile back, "I'm not sure we've ever really met, ma'am."

She frowns a little, "Are you sure? You look _really_ familiar."

"Maybe you've seen me around town while I've been running errands for Gobber."

She smiles back, suddenly more sure of herself, "Yes! Yes, that makes sense. What's your name, anyhow?"

I know it's vicious, what I say next. Maybe I should've lied? I don't know. But I didn't feel like lying, I was hurt enough.

"Hiccup," I say and watch as cogs turn in her head, "Here you go, ma'am." I hand her her order.

.

I arrive home on Berk. There are lanterns hanging from every house.

I run into my house, relieved if not bloodied and bruised. But it's OK, my sorcerer's healing will clear up the wounds in no time now that I'm in a safe, secure area.

Not to say, of course, that it wouldn't if I was in danger, I just find it easier to heal myself when I'm comfortable.

I can already feel the wounds closing, all that's left over is the dry blood.

I walk into the hut with a slight limp but otherwise alright.

It's been like… what even? A month?

Nobody's home and for a brief moment I wonder if the tribe migrated to Tomorrow, after all, winter's settling in, so it'd be the sensible thing to do.

But after five minutes thawing out by the fire I hear footsteps. I turn my head and in walks my father.

He stops and stares at me, his breath catching in his lungs and for a brief second I wonder if he is going to attack me, I mean, after all, there's no guarantee that he knew I was alive, and as Vikings we are incredibly superstitious, so seeing your presumed-to-be-dead son sitting in your house, not in the _best_ of conditions but also not dead, I'd assume it would freak some people out.

He draws his sword. "Who are you?"

I decide to skip my sarcastic remark and simply assure him that it is me, despite how chilling the Stormblade looks even from where I'm sitting.

"Father," I say, walking towards him, "It is I, Hiccup."

"How is this possible?" he said, white as a bone, "We just held your funeral!"

Funeral? How on earth did that work? They didn't have my body to put in the boat? What did they burn?

"But father."

"No, I demand to know what witchcraft this is!"

"Father," and I decide to do something bold, something that will most likely get me killed.

I close the distance between us and envelop him in a hug.

The Stormblade drops, thank goodness, that sword always gave me the creeps.

Surely he understands that no ghost would be able to touch him physically, for he hugs me back and then he is crying. I wonder if he felt anything like this when I was a babe and he left me on the mountain to die… I wonder if my mother felt anything like this either…

"Hiccup," he says, withdrawing from the hug.

"Father."

He never does ask what happened to me, I think he's mostly just content that I'm safe.

.

I am holding the gem, now in daylight seeing as how the end of the tunnel led to a small hole in the cove. I still don't know how we missed it, but the Wodensfang keeps insisting that it was an enchantment.

The gem is captivating, to say the least. I feel drawn to it, but the Wodensfang says that it is because it was forged from the blood of my ancestors.

Whatever the reason, I _need_ to give it back to the Queen. I tell the Wodensfang and he offers to come with me.

We head to the beach when I suddenly feel a hand on my wrist and the next thing I know I'm being dragged to the side. The Wodensfang doesn't realize at first but when he does he looks alarmed.

The man responsible appears to be a hermit.

"Where're you going with that there gem?" he asks, his eyes, one blue and one green, glinting in the sunlight.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **done!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	25. Chapter 25 and EVERYTHING ends horribly

OK, ever since that conversation with my mother I've been doing what most, if not all, teenagers my age should be familiar with, which is, to say, avoiding my parents.

Thankfully I do not think she has told Stoi- agh, er, _dad_ , yet. Still, I am a little nervous each and every time that I approach the forge, fearful that my mother has told my father and he has told Gobber.

But that's ridiculous, right? After all, _she_ gave me away to my grandparents, right? She let them raise me, so she knows why she can't just say what happened fifteen years ago, after all, despite the fact that she hasn't known me all that long, I highly doubt any mother wants to see her child burning on a stake.

And yes, I suppose, that's _exactly_ what would happen to me if word got out, they'd probably think I had something to do with all of the dragon raiding- heck, I'm beginning to suspect that there are people who already do. After all, I was believed to have been kidnapped by _sorcerers_ , and I hardly think _anyone_ would be willing to believe that a scrawny fishbone like me could 'escape' without some serious magical prowess.

I sigh, there's been enough death on Berk as it is, we have the dragon coming back to kidnap young women every week. I sigh, remembering my encounter in the woods, that man.

I wonder if I should bring it up. No. There'd be chaos if I did that, the only way to fight magic was with magic and if the people on Berk were too blind to that fact then I supposed that I would have to simply step in and, well, work my magic.

Speaking of the attacks, that hole thing? Yeah, I don't think it's all that nice to talk about, but since it started eight people have committed suicide, three people have disappeared off into it and a man recently murdered his wife reporting that the hole 'spoke to him and commanded it.' So yeah, nothing pleasant going on there. Stoi- _Dad_ , gathered some Vikings and tried to fill it up a countless number of times but somehow it keeps emptying itself and it won't stall the hole more than an hour.

Some time back the hole's voice grew from the faintest whisper to loud, blood-curdling shrieks come night time. Gobber believes them to be the spirits of the dead and departed, aka anyone who got involved with that hole.

Astrid and the others have been pretty on edge recently, I'm going to her house now, we're supposed to be meeting up.

Or at least that _is_ if the creature that is dragging me away currently can let me go.

.

Well, I'd been declared dead, so naturally there was a feast for my 'rebirth'. Thugheart had, of course, accused me of sorcery, but my father, knowing full well that either way the allegations would go would result in the loss of a son nervously laughed them off and although smiling, fixed Thugheart with a stern glare, telling him not to be so stupid. I'd never been happier in my life.

The feast wasn't too bad either. There was lots of meat and laughter and currently it is the morning after and my father is dealing with his hangover. Naturally this means that I am absolutely _crushing_ him at chess today, which is another nice thing :)

I know it's stupid, after everything that has happened and all, but there is still a part of me that craves the knowledge that my brother is safe. I'm serious, wherever he is, I hope Furious is doing OK.

I go back to my game with my father. He truly is playing sloppily today, and there is a part of me that wonders if he would've agreed to play if anybody else had asked him?

I move, Ne5+, and isn't it scary that my knight can reach his King from the middle of the board? Worst of all, his Queen and his knights are all gone. I hum, looks like there is no way I can lose now.

He makes his move, I make mine, and then, clutching his head he draws his rook to check my King. A pathetic move, I think, and simply move my King away. Grinning through his hangover, he moves his bishop and pins my King and Queen and I freeze. A clever trap and I've played right into it. Within minutes, as I'd previously predicted, the game had ended, but not the way I'd thought it would.

I should've known better, I've never beaten my father at chess, anyone else on the island? Sure, no problem, easy peasey, but never my father.

.

His name is Garry, he wants to know what I'm doing with the jewel.

"It's a family heirloom," I claim.

"Boy- that gem, it's no object to toy with."

I groan, "Look, Mr. First off, this is _Berk_ , and I can easily go and report you for trespassing on these lands."

He smiles, "I think that we both know that you wont. And you know why? Because you seem to be a… smart boy, Hiccup," I don't ask how he knows my name, I am too frightened. "And I know you don't trust Queen Mielle with that gem at all, and you shouldn't."

"So? Why should I care? She's got valuable information that I require."

He closes his eyes, seemingly concentrating on something, "Boy-o, I hate to inform you, but Queen Mielle knows _nothing_ about your mother."

"Of course she does! They were both sorcerers-"

"What are you talking about!?" Garry said, "Your mother wasn't a witch! Never suited her."

"But Queen Mielle said-"

"Oh Queen Mielle _this_ , Queen Mielle _that_ , let me spare you a life full of lies, Hiccup, people- _especially_ sorcerers, _lie_."

"He's right about that," the Wodensfang chimes in.

"See-"

I scream in frustration, trees shake, I am overtaken by something I've never felt before, an odd thing _to_ feel. Power, lust.

"Leave, Garry, before I kill you. This is my fight and it shall go down in history the way I and only _I_ want!" I roar.

I don't know how that happened, how I let it happen, but he gulps and disappears. Even the Wodensfang seems concerned.

"Hiccup," he says, "I wfen the gem mess with hefe."

Even with the broken sentence and the funny words, I know what he means and I drop the gem and take a deep breath. The redness surrounding the world seems to fade and I am left with a serene green instead.

I pick it up.

"I journey to Queen Mielle, come or don't, I'm leaving."

And I leave.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Weeeellll, done! Is it sad that I've already got the last two chapters of this story written as well as a good portion of the sequel?**

 **Wow… I know…**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	26. Chapter 26 tick-tock

I wake up. I can't see. I can't move my arms or anything really, for that matter. I begin to struggle.

I hear some muffled footsteps. There are hands on my shoulders and I feel something- _someone_ crouch down beside me and gently remove the blindfold and gag on me.

This is probably the wrong thing to say but he is _really_ handsome.

He has tanned skin and marks- _paint_ marks, not scars, on his face like some kind of weird tribal ritual.

But that's not even the impressive part, no, that title is solely reserved for his eyes, huge, emerald-green eyes staring at me, fixed in an angered sort of glare.

"I warned you," he growls, "I warned you to _leave the isLAND_ , can't you see I was trying to help you?"

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Focus," he slams me slightly further into the wall. "This island is _doomed_ , all who stay will fall with it."

"I understand," I hiss back, surprised a bit at my newfound courage. "But I'm not leaving, _ever_."

^frahhdd^ and I'm untied from the wall, not to brag or anything, but magic's always just come easy to me.

!Dashhre! my confines start to come back around me, fucking Mother Tongue.

^Gibbhretto^ fire from the fire he'd so foolishly made near us comes out of its confines and begins to attack him.

^skmrdms^ smoke erupts around us and I bolt, listening as he curses, something about how I won't get far.

But I don't care, I run and run and run and run and suddenly I feel a river start to swallow me. _Fuck_.

^Drajshraaweceadd^ I screech and the water spits me out.

I would _love_ to lay down and pant but for now I cannot, if I stay too long _anywhere_ I could be captured, so I bolt and I pass my house, and grab my horse, and ride Windwalker (that's what I named him :)) to the village.

"Help! _Help_!" I call out, but everybody is asleep and I no longer have the feeling off being followed.

Feeling terribly unsafe I decide to stay at the- no, not the Smithy, Gobber would be home. I don't know, OK? I want somewhere where I've got someone else with me, I just- I feel so scared, and it's _horrible_ , knowing someone who can end your life easily, who is so much more powerful than you, who has been watching you, _stalking_ you, who wants to hurt this island and possibly you as well, is out there, ready to pick you up and just kidnap you again.

I fall, exhausted, onto the ground, off my horse. That's it, I shake because somehow it's been like thiry minutes since the river incident and about an hour since I last saw the guy but I'm scared and I haven't stopped trembling and I don't know what to do and- _gods_ I just feel so vulnerable and I hate it and- _gah_.

Not crying has never been harder in my life, and that includes when my grandparents died and I was left all alone…

.

Sadly the buzz _does_ die down.

It's no longer a 'miracle' that the 'boy lived!' it's back to the same old 'oh no, it's Hiccup!'

Father and I are playing chess still, honestly, I feel as though he's the only one on this entire island that genuinely cares that I am back.

I am making conversation with him currently, not that I'm trying to distract him from the game or anything, oh no, see because trying would imply that my plan wasn't working!

"Father," I ask, moving Be3, "Why _is_ magic banned anyways?"

"Because I say it is, anymore ridiculous questions?" he asks, capturing my bishop with his knight, OK, maybe it isn't _him_ that's distracted…

"But _why_ , why did you ban it? What made you want to give it away?"

"Give _what_ away? Look, Hiccup, practicing magic requires knowledge of the OL, a tongue commonly spoken by dragons, very few are born with a knowledge of it, though all of sorcerer blood understand it it does not mean that they speak it."

"So why _did_ you ban it?"

"I didn't like what it did to people," my father falters, "They became consumed with lust for it, power-hungry and I realized that one day if people like that struck against the kingdom their numbers would overwhelm us, so I did what I had to, I made my choice."

"But-"

"Checkmate, Hiccup."

I look down to see that indeed, somehow while we were talking, I had lost the game.

I shake hands with him.

"Father, I'm going down to the Headlands."

"Alright, be safe!"

We set course for Tomorrow tomorrow, yay?

.

Tick-tock, an unfamiliar voice echoes in my head, almost at the island, time to make up my mind once and for all.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **:)))) OK, so I suppose this is where the chapters will start to get longer…**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;)**

 **ps, I also thought you guys** _ **might**_ **(I'm looking at the fact-nerds** **(me)** **out there) appreciate this :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **spells**

 **In the OL (^_^)**

 **frahhdd- unties ropes binding a person.**

 **Gibbhretto- fire from nearby attacks someone**

 **skmrdms- causes smoke to appear as a distraction**

 **Irvreduseabscndiamischleiuna- open the door to me**

 **Drajshraaweceadd- water kill not me, a counter curse to a water animation spell.**

 **.**

 **In the Mother Tongue (!_!)**

 **Dashhre- binds someone in ropes**

 **!dresdag unscwveidl grtakjh!- part of a curse upon an island, literally translated as '… (and) this island shall BURN'**

 **.**

 **some common words:**

 **.**

 **OL**

 **Nctremi- hello**

 **Drajshra- water**

 **bbh- fire**

 **sha-air**

 **fr- earth**

 **awe- not**

 **cea-kill**

 **fea, gi- attack**

 **mr-smoke**

 **tto- them/you**

 **re- a part of speech linking an action/spell to a person, only remote translation to english is 'to' e.g. Gibbhretto (Attack-fire-to-them)**

 **wb-blind**

 **sk-appear**

 **dms-around**

 **irvred-open**

 **dusea-door**

 **bscn- the**

 **diamisch- to, only used when the word 'to' is not a linking word in the sense that it does not link the spell to someone or something.**

 **leiuna, dd, srq- me**

 **serf- us**

 **sewa- her/she**

 **weq- he/his**

 **qqfw- it**

 **all OL words are strung together to form a spell. Note, no connector if the spell is directed at the person casting it.**

 **.**

 **The Mother tongue:**

… **nobody really understands the Mother Tongue, it is an incredibly difficult to decipher language. I'm not even sure most people who speak it know what they are saying, it's more for curses than conversation tbh.**

 **:))) thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27 Yes he is

It's been about a week since the kidnapping. I've put a few dozen protection spells on my hut. Thankfully he didn't rough me up too much, just a few marks on my wrists where the rope pressed in too hard.

I sigh, rubbing them. It's still sore, though I wouldn't've expected it to be. The last time I'd ever felt anything like this on my wrists was in Prison Freya, on the Berserker islands when they raided our (my old)island and captured most of us. Using magic to get out of that situation was just one of the reasons that I had had to leave my old home in the Peaceable Islands.

Anyways, there's going to be a treaty signing today with the Meathead tribe. As it turns out I'm not just avoiding my mother, she's been avoiding me too, I know this because Helga, her right hand, has been collecting all of her orders as of late. I asked her why one day, and she just shrugged, because apparently she hadn't been told.

I am walking home right now. I feel a storm coming. How does one feel a storm coming? I don't know, it's just something I've always been good at. My grandma told me I'd been doing it since I was a kid, that I would get grumpy or cry really violently before a storm hit. I speed my walk up a bit. I need to get home before it hits.

When I am only a few hundred feet away from the location of my house I feel a presence. It doesn't necessarily feel threatening, but considering the fact that I didn't even know that that evil sorcerer guy was behind me last time, I'm not ready to take a chance.

Immediately in my head I have _way_ over a hundred combat spells memorized. I clear the last bit of land before there are no obstacles between me and my hypothesized assailant. I have my arms raised, ready for this to turn as bloody as it likely will. But the person waiting by my house isn't an assailant.

It's Valka. Chieffess. Mom.

I look at her, and clearly I seem to be confused because she starts walking towards me.

"Hiccup?" she asks, "You-you're my son?"

.

Today we are sailing for Tomorrow, and you'll never guess what! My dad let me man the steering wheel. This is only a _bit_ of a challenge. The waves are a little wild, and I'm not going to lie, a bit of their violence may be from my influence. But the skies are clear and overall it's a great day to be sailing. I swerve to avoid a rock that my sorcerer's senses detected.

I'd always wondered if my father ever suspected me of sorcery, in addition to, of course, what happened to those who practiced it. Last night I'd gotten my answer from Chucklehad. Apparently there _was_ a way to remove magic from someone. It was this stone, Chucklehead called it the Purification Stone. It could suck the magic right out of someone. Once he'd removed the magic from anyone he threw the stone away or got rid of it or something, Chucklehead had said he wasn't sure where it was, only that it was gone. This all had happened before I was born. When the first batch of non-magic babies popped in, it was realized that my father's sorcery solution affected the blood of the families, because none of them had magic.

Of course, father hadn't been a fool, he'd _obviously_ robbed the magic of his enemies before robbing magic from his people. Rob? Well, I'm a sorcerer, I love magic, why do _you_ think that's the word I associate with the removal of it?

I look ahead, looks like clear skies and easy sailing, time to kick it up a notch.

^Shaefwewq^

The sails fill up with wind and we accelerate even more, hitting like, 50 nautical miles per hour or something… yeah, _clearly_ I'm no sailor. I swerve to the right, there was a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus about to rear its ugly head at us. Suddenly a huge wall of fire crashes upwards into the sky, only it's a little too far to the left to hit us. Ha. Silly Sea Dragon.

Tomorrow is _supposed_ to take more than one day's sailing, but I _hate_ camping with the village, and I'm not all that keen to be out in the open while my brother is out there, when he can just kidnap me whenever and wherever he pleases. So no, I'd rather get back to Tomorrow _today_ , please.

Tomorrow is an island right in the heart of the Archipelago which was the land the Wilderwest was founded on by our ancestors. It is where the King (my father) is, historically, supposed to live, however he has a tribe to look after on Berk, so we spend nine months of the year there and three on Berk.

At least on Tomorrow I have a bigger, nicer room, full of all types of artifacts and trophies from quests I've gone on. Yep, I've been on quests… well, OK, _some_ quests, and I suppose they were all pretty minor.

For instance, this one time I got kidnapped by some Visithugs, but I used a bit of magic to get out of that one… yeah, please don't tell dad.

Oh look, there's Tomorrow!

.

I've made my mind up about what to do… I think.

As soon as my boat hits the sandy beach I hop off, purpose in my stride. I walk through the village, people stop and stare at me, the ghosts of this long forgotten village seemingly hopeful.

I walk into Court. Queen Mielle looks up at me and smiles, and in that moment I know that I've made the right choice.

I reach into my vest-pocket and slit the palm of my hand, watching as her smile turns into a confused frown and finally into full-blown panic as she realizes what I'm about to do. As soon as my bloody hand touches the gem it glows and begins to fizzle.

"Guards, arrest him!" I hear her yell.

I don't know what comes over me but for some reason I chant the words, ^Gibbhretto^.

Now, these past couple of days have done a lot to strengthen- or, well, initiate- my belief in magic, but nothing could've ever prepared me for what happened next. Flames leapt from their holders where they previously were in charge of illuminating the room and set the guards that were coming for me on fire. The great goons fell to the floor, screaming, and clutching their faces.

I turned to the queen. I do not know magic. Up until a few days ago, I thought it was something that only fools believe in- and yet I held up the gem, absolutely positive that I was glowing and spoke in a tongue that was unfamiliar to me.

^shacearetto^ the air around her picked her screaming self up into the air and dismantled her. She was dead.

This was all over, I was relieved. Time to put the stone back- I blink. What? Wait, no. I'm not putting it back. This was the first time in my life that I felt powerful. This stone was _mine_ , and anyone who disagreed was welcome to try and fight me for it.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **huh… does the gem have dangerous powers that can influence its holder and turn them into a power-hungry maniac? Does an inanimate object** _ **really**_ **seem as though it could have such power considering that it has the blood of over a dozen ancient and powerful wizards, and the one currently wielding it is a sickly-looking, young, inexperienced sorcerer-to-be? And more importantly, is it going to turn that young child evil? Nah, probably not, right guys? Um… guys?**

 **Now, I wonder what Hiccup 3's gonna tell Valka, see you guys next chapter!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


	28. Chapter 28 I'd like that too

OK, so I've maybekindasorta invited my mother into my huge house… yeah…

"Where have you been?" was her first questions, "All these years, all this time that I thought you were dead."

"What're you talking about?" I questioned, "You sent me away."

"No I didn't."

I blink, OK, there seems to be a difference in memory here.

"Yeah, you did."

"No I didn't, Hiccup, you were taken."

"By who?"

"By sorcerers."

"I've spent the past fifteen years of my life being raised by my grandparents, the ones that _you_ sent me to live with."

She gasps. " _They_ took you!?"

"Yeah, of course, you should know this, you asked them to do so," but even as I said that I knew that it wasn't true.

Was it possible that my own grandparents had lied to me? Had tricked me into believing that my mother had given me up willingly?

"You were stolen from us right after the naming ceremony. I'd put you to sleep in your crib and then gone to sleep myself, your father and I woke up in the middle of the night when we heard something crash. We ran to your room just in time to see a robed lady whisk you away. I haven't seen you since, until, well, until obviously you came back here."

"But-"

"Where are they, Hiccup? And wait, does this mean that you have," she gasps, " _magic?_ "

I sigh, but slowly I nod.

"Oh my, I-I knew it! Oh, Thor, I knew that the killings were being done by someone new to the village."

"Mom," just saying that feels weird, "I'm not responsible. The man you're looking for- he's a _dragon_ sorcerer, his eyes are more of a-a _greengage-electricy_ kind of green. He's got fairly high cheekbones and his skin is darker than mine- definitely healthier looking, he has short-cropped black hair that falls just partially onto his face, and he also had or has these weird ink marks on his cheeks," I ramble, finally having someone to talk to about him.

My mother is quiet for a moment, as though she has something that she wants to say before she sighs and nods.

"S-son," it looks as though she finds the thought of this all as weird as I do. "I just wanted to say that even though I've gone the past fifteen years assuming you were dead, I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

I smile at her as she leaves, "Thank you," I say, softly though I know she can hear me, "I'd like that too."

.

Tomorrow! What a beautiful island, the island that was home to my ancestors and my ancestors' ancestors and my ancestor's ancestors' ancestors! Wow, that sure is a lot of ancestors!

My room, the most glorious room I have ever been in which, despite being the smallest bedroom in the castle- obviously not including the servants chambers- it is _definitely_ the best! For starters it's in the North Tower! Now I know what you're thinking, _tower? Your father leaves you all stranded and alone in a_ _ **tower**_ _, far away from family contact!?_

Not quite. See, the castle that we inhabit is… _kind_ of weird, but weird in a good way! Of course, I mean. Alright, so we have the castle and on the final, I guess one could say 'storey', there are four 'towers' in each corner. I only use quotation gestures because they are not true towers for they do not stand alone and are not separate from the castle, but we do refer to them as towers although I understand someone calling them wings or something.

The other three are used for varying things. One, laughably, is where the Healer, Bearcub, lives. She is our chief spiritualist among other things (as mentioned, healing). Her position in the East Tower is a way of keeping her close to the gods.

The West Tower is where we keep part of the treasure of the Wilderwest- but don't let father catch me telling you that! We keep only a small fraction of it in there- which, to anyone else, looks like the full thing- as a decoy in the event that we are ever scourged and the fiends _somehow_ manage to get past the sentries.

And now finally, we have _the South Tower_ \- drumroll please! What is kept in this tower is a secret, even to me, which considering what I told you about the West Tower is _probably_ a good thing.

Father never speaks of it Thugheart says he know, but let's be real here _he_ knows? Chucklehead says there's a rumor that it's the coffin of our mother that he quested for months to find, but I find that one truly unbelievable.

I personally do not know what on earth is up there, and honestly, a part of me hope's that I never will.

.

It's been nearly a week since I've left Berk, and six days since I killed the Wanderers.

Yes, since leaving the Island I've learned quite a bit about them from whispers the gem gave, as well as several libraries on other islands.

For starters they were transformed as part of a punishment for luring young children into their homes and eating them, and I've no doubt that they would have done the same to me had I given them the gem, which is in my shirt pocket.

I'm camping out on an island just west of the island where the Wanderers had had their village.

So far I've found no inhabitants. I think it's deserted, in which case I think I shall name it… hmm, it's getting late, I'll have to think of it tomorrow.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **OK, so that whole 'maybe Hiccup 1's a villain now' thing that pretty much anyone who read the footnote last chapter went 'mhmmm,** _ **sure**_ **, it's** _ **totally**_ **just a 'maybe',' at has finally come true. HHH1 is a villain, I'm not sure whether to celebrate or mourn my first time using a Hiccup as a villain…**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


End file.
